Determined To Stay Safe and Sound
by EvergreenFirefly
Summary: Love is impossible when the dead walk. At least that's what Daryl keeps telling himself. Just when he thinks it's possible Beth is taken from him. Now he's determined to get her back and she's determined to escape. Mostly canon.
1. PB&J

**Determined To Stay Safe And Sound**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Hey peoples! Sooooooo I just wrote this when I had all these awesome ideas and was bursting to write them. This story takes place during and after season 4 episode 13: Alone. I added more time to Beth and Daryl's romance because it seemed so snappy. This picks up after the mortuary gets over run. Beth isn't kidnapped so Daryl and Beth get more bonding. NO smut rated K+ For zombies and zombie violence. Please note that this is a Beth and Daryl pairing... Enjoy!**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Chapter One: PB &J**

 **Beth's POV**

No no no no no no no! Panic rushes through my entire body propelling my legs further and further into the woods. Leaves whip past me in a blur of green. The branches scratch my arms and face as I stumble. My breaths are heavy and loud. _Too loud._ The walkers will hear. They will tear me to pieces, hunger driving them to eat everything and everyone they could get their decaying hands on. The thought makes me run faster than I thought I could. I run deep into the woods, I run away from Daryl, from the funeral home, from my fears. I want to turn around and be a hero but instead I run like the coward I am. I stop, not able to push myself any further. I bend over with my hands on my knees, catching my breath. As I lean there a snarl comes from behind me. I turn just in time to see the sickly creature tumble onto me. It snaps its blood soaked jaws right in my face. I stumble back trying to keep its deadly teeth away from my skin. I scream in horror, the monster pushes me right into a thickly thorned bush. I shriek in sheer terror. I need Daryl…And he needs me. I grasp my knife and plunge it into the _thing's_ head. I pull myself up out of the prickly bush and into a full sprint. Daryl needs me. I burry the fear deep inside and replace it with determination. I hear intense growls and gurgles calling me to destroy them.

My adrenaline pulls me further. My feet seemed to crack every branch in the entire freaking woods. I imagine Daryl there alone battling countless walkers as I just prance through the woods. I can see the moon's light shining through the trees and leaves. I just burst out of the tree line in full sprint. I run through the parade of the dead. Walkers dot everywhere slowly moving in one direction. All trying to get one thing: Daryl, my Daryl. My legs hit the ground hard. Walkers lumber after me. _Catch me if you can!_ I taunt in my mind.

A walker stands right in front of me, its rotting hands reaching for my flesh. I swerve to the side hard; I loose balance and fall over. The walkers advance closer, encircling me. The ground is cold and hard, the dirt pressing into my clothes making it filthier. The walkers crowd all around me. I was food to them, just another thing to destroy and ruin like the rest of the world. Like they did to Otis to Louise to Doug to Lacey to Duncan to Mr. Fischer to Mrs. Fischer Arnold to Shawn to Annette to Dale to Jimmy to Mama to T-dog to Lori to Zach to Daddy to Maggie to Judith to Carl to Glenn to Rick to Carol To Sasha to Carol to Mica to Lizzie to Michonne to Daryl if I didn't do anything. They made this world rumble.

Not me, not yet, not now, I'm not just another dead girl. I'm alive. I spring to my feet. I stare right into the eyes of the walker in front of me. "Not me!" I sink my knife in to its head. Tears prick my eyes. Another walker advances and the first tears slide down my cheek. I bring my knife down hard into its gnarled head. Blood splatters my face, mixing with my tears. I let out a choked sob. "They're dead, all of them. You'll never see them again!" I scream through the tears. Another walker, another kill. Stupid summer picnics! I plunge my knife into the walker's bloody eyes.

Any self-control I held was gone. I was slicing and stabbing and sobbing. Not caring how many walkers I drew closer. Every thought of saving Daryl was lost in my sobbing. I could barely see through the tears and blood. "They ruined everything!" I screamed to all of them to hear. No more hearing Daddy's soft voice reading scriptures. No more having Maggie do my hair. No more holding baby Judith deep into the night. It's over. I stabbed my knife into the walker's chest again and again. They're dead, your family, your new family. All gone all destroyed.

Hot tears run down my cheeks blinding my sight, Walkers draw in all around me. I can't do this. I'm going to die. I tried to run but I couldn't see. Panic roared through my body as I fell over a dead body. I stumbled trying to get up but I fell over another corpse. Tears stream down my face in an endless water fall. Pain manifested in my eyes. Walkers were all around me. Crowding me, cornering me, killing me. I got to my knees then my feet slowly trying to get up. I charged into the next walker knocking it over not having time to kill it. Every place I call home gets ruined: Desecrated. I sink my knife deep into the walker heads, barely able to stand with the sobs racking my body. I slash the walkers scowl off its face. So much for new beginnings. I stomp down with full force on a walkers head. So much for love and help. The next walker was so old it had plants and grass growing on is decomposing body. It had bone sticking out of its sagging skin. It turned its sunken eyes toward me. I want to cower in fear but I don't. Instead I kick it full force in its torso. It was so old it died with-out further work. I wonder how many that walker killed. How many lives did you ruin? How many tears were shed because of you? I shake with little spasms. My teeth vibrate with all the crying. The prison held so many good memories know it's gone. It's dust. I stab the next walker then the next. Like dead trees; my knife carving into their heads like an ax cutting firewood. All dead all hungry, and I was food. Just like everyone else they ate!

I look down; all around me were dead walkers. Bloody and dead they lied, not to rise again. One last walker lumbered toward me, struggling to get over my pile of walkers. I watch it come closer, knowing I have time. It snarled and growled at me. _It's last growl._ I lung at it and knock it over. I plunge my blood soaked knife into its head. I pulled it out quickly and stabbed again, the blood raining all over me. I was too full of rage, fear and sorrow to stop. I stab its chest to a bloody pulp. Why did they die? It's not fair.

They should have lived. Maggie and Glenn could have had a family. A fresh round of tears makes its way to my eyes. "Why! Why! Why! Why!" I crumple into a ball over my pile of corpses crying with my entire heart. I wept and wept my body shaking uncontrollably. It was wrong and bad and unfair and I only made it worse! I knew I was going to die like this. The walkers were going to flood my little mortuary grounds and kill Daryl and I. I clutch my body hard with my arms, like a failed attempt to hold myself together. My life was gone; all I could do is kill walkers. My face was wet and sticky. I felt like I was ripping at the seams.

Held together only by my arms. Until a new pair of strong arms lifted me off my mountain of dead walkers. I breathed in his familiar scent and leaned my head onto his shoulder and fell asleep. ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Beth's POV**

The first thing I comprehended is the pain in my ankle. It throbs and hurts like hell. I try to turn my head but my neck is in tight knots that constrict my movement. I prop myself up to a sitting position so I can pop my neck. I look down in my lap despite the sparking pain in my neck. Last night I was different. I was mindless just like the walkers. I had destroyed them without any grief for what they used to be. I had no compassion; I was so selfish and apathetic. Only thinking about my pain instead of the pain I'm inflicting on others. Daryl could have died! Because of my selfishness. I didn't care about anyone except myself. Maybe that's the problem; I care for anything but myself. I wouldn't have melted down if I didn't care about others. I guess I am too empathic. _Man up!_ Stop it with your soap opera. I need to contribute to Daryl and I's little group. I am going to make up for it.

I swing my legs over the side of the casket despite the pain shooting through my entire body. I breathe in, breathe out. Be strong.

Time to make up for my breakdown. I open the door out into the crisp early morning. I breathe in a lungful of fresh air. The ground was littered with walker bodies.

I try not to look at their faces or it would be too hard.

Now their bodies were used to destroy. I really pity them more than anything. Even though last night I acted like one of them. I didn't wield their gnashing teeth but I did wield a knife. I drag the bodies (my entire body protesting) into a pile to burn them. The area I fought in was easy to clear because I fought them in one spot so they were all piled up.

I stop to stare at my heaping pile of walkers. They lie like that, like bricks in a gruesome pile. I look away not wanting those faces etched in my mind. How am I going to start the fire with-out gasoline?! As I went to go search the out building for gasoline I realized how disgusting I looked, I had wisps of hair stuck to my dried tears. My face was puffy and red. You could barely tell my shirt used to be yellow. It was now brownish red and clung to my frame from being so soaked with blood. My pants were so tore they were scraps. My hair was tangled beyond belief. It was mixed with blood and sweat. I could be a damn beauty queen.

 **Daryl POV**

I sit silently in the woods listening to the wind carve through the trees. The light flickers down on the ground making shifting shadows. If I closed my eyes I could almost act as if shit didn't happen. I could pretend that the prison didn't fall or that Judith didn't die or that the dead never walked the earth. But it did, deal with it. The last of the summer air warms my numb skin. Honestly I love the mornings. It seems like everything's how it's supposed to be, like it turned out perfect. That everything happened for a reason. I cling onto that idea; desperately. A single leaf flits down to land in my lap. I stare at it. _It was supposed to happen._ Enough philosophy, time to get back. I snatch my game and head back.

I slowly make my way back to the mortuary, carefully following my trail here. A walker could be anywhere out here. Out here in the woods you take no chances, every noise is a mistake.

A familiar smell passes my nose: Smoke, from burning flesh. Did Beth start on the walker bodies? Last night it looked like she couldn't take anymore. Guilt surges through me. If I didn't open the door like a mindless fool she would have been fine. I remember her tear stained cheeks and limp form as I pulled her into my arms. She was exhausted and spent, she was hurt and confused and its al my fault. How can I cause so much pain? Well I'll try to make up for it.

I walk through the grave yard with a plot forming in my mind. The yard isn't littered with walker bodies like before. Wait…Beth did this…all by herself. She didn't just start she finished. I step onto the porch to see the alarms restrung and the porch wiped clean. Not a spot of blood on it. Come on she did all this?

She should be resting; you can't just fight all night and be fine. Shame form within. I look up at the vibrant blue sky, just likes Beth's eyes. I come into the mortuary to see Beth preparing breakfast. "Beth?" She turns her blond bloody head toward me. She should look like shit, but she looks like we all do; living in the after math of the apocalypse. Beth passes me a weird cracker sandwich thing. I nod my head in thanks, She smiles in acknowledgment. Why is she doing all this? Only one way to find out. I'm not one to beat around the bush, so as we sit down I just say it. "Why ya doin all this?" She looks up to me with her baby blue eyes "I um" I stare her down needing an answer. "I feel bad bout' my little breakdown last night" she blurts. Is that what she thinks: That she is a burden and needs to repay the debt? "That ain't true and ya' know it" I declare. She looks up in questioning.

"Beth you didn't do nothin' wrong." I explain." It's fine to not be perfect. You ain't invincible. I'm not mad bout' you last night. You did good, killed a ton of walkers. You mourning that's fine." She looks at me like

I grew an elephant trunk. Or is it astonishment? "Daryl, I completely shut down last night! I left you alone and ran like a coward into the woods." She is angry with herself but I'm not angry at her. "I'm trying to make up for it. Just let me do this!" She looks desperate. "It will help" she adds quietly. She stares down at her lap before she ask. "Why aren't you yelling?"

"I ain't' mad" She eases back into her chair "oh" Her turquoise eyes stare down with regret. We eat our PB&J stale cracker sandwiches in silence. "These 'er pretty good" She laughs "apocalypse special" I chuckle softly. "My first PB&J" She looks shocked. "Really! I grew up on these things!" I laugh a deep throaty chuckle. "I grew up on fish and jerky" She smiles "Oh yeah you're a redneck" "I am. Got a problem with that?" She fakes seriousness with me. "Nope Mr. Dixon" then she becomes serious "You being a redneck has kept me alive." Now it's my turn to be shocked. I stare at her intently trying to pin her motives. Is she lying or trying to please me? I can't read her. "It's true" She whispers with such emotion. Then she smiles "You're supposed to say thank you Mr. Dixon" I smile "Yes ma'am"

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **And there you have it! First chapter, DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more chapters. Don't know how many but maybe a few more. Depends on if you guys enjoyed it and if inspiration strikes... constructive criticism is welcome (enjoyed even) I love hearing from you guys and I love to write this.. I am not from the south so I am getting used to the dialect. Please excuse the mistakes. But let me know so I can fix them. The beginning of the chapter is choppy but that is because Beth was panicking. Next chapter will be posted next week.**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**


	2. Lucky

.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*; I was going to post this later but gosh darn it I'm impatient. Thank you for the review. Yup not plural! Change that please...So here it is**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**

 **Chapter Two: Lucky**

 **Beth POV**

I watch Daryl silently as he skins 'dinner'. He didn't tell me what it was, I didn't ask. I'd rather not know. His steel blue eyes concentrate as he pulls the hairy pelt off. I cringe at its gross slimy factor. "Losing ya' stomach Greene?" He teases. "I can handle rotting walkers but not this" He tosses me the slick disgusting thing and I shriek. The chair tips over and I lay on the porch in a mess.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "Daryl Dixon! You do not throw gross...things at me!" Laughter twinkles in his eyes. "Gonna draw every walker in Georgia if you keep on screaming" I pick up the skin by its tail and toss it to Daryl; he catches it and smirks at me. "I don't think even the walkers would eat that." I say cringing at the…whatever it is. They'd be honored to eat my cooking" Daryl says gruffly.

I smile, happy to still have moments like this: all fun and games. No worrying, no regrets just fun. "Your cookin' better be phenomenal to make me eat that." Daryl has a challenge in his eyes. "You'll be beggin' for more" I raise my eyebrows "Let's hope for both of our sakes"

 **Daryl POV**

Beth looks distant, her eyes whisking over the cemetery. I want to ask her what's wrong but I bet it's just old memories. "Do you think the dog will come back?" She asks. I want to say yes, I want to reassure her but honestly that many walkers could have devoured it with-out leaving a single hair. "I can maybe look for it later... If you'd like." I'd do anything just to see her face light up in a blinding smile. "You'd do that?"

Her face displays that million dollar grin. "Course." Before I know what happening I feel Beth's arms encircle me in a hug. My breathe catches in my throat at the sensation of her porcelain skin. I try to loosen up. I stand awkwardly and stiff. She melts into my frame and slowly I wrap my arm around her. She lets out a breathy sigh. I rest my chin on her head and close my eyes. I could stay like this forever. I'll never admit it though. I'm glad I escaped with her. She gives me strength, she keeps me sane. Slowly and steadily we untangled from each other. I clear my throat. "How bout' you go scavenge supplies from the house?" She nods and walks airily off the porch. I watch her go; right before she reaches for the door handle she shoots me a goofy grin. As the door closes behind her I can't help but grin back.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**

 **Beth POV**

I busy myself with cleaning and organizing the mortuary to entertain myself. There was nothing better to do. I wipe the kitchen down and sweep the entire first floor. I can't help but replay through Daryl's and I's _interaction_ in my mind _._ I grin like some love sick idiot all around the house. That is until I pass a hallway mirror.

Oh shit. I look awful. At least I know it comes from hard work instead of something petty. My finger nails might not be clean but I can take care of myself. That's how it is nowadays. You're stripped down to who you really are. These times bring out the best in people and the worst. I cringe at my reflection one last time before the smell of roasting meat reaches my nose.

I exit into the gorgeous landscape. No walker bodies in sight. The evening sun shines in soft relaxing rays. It reminds me of the farm. The way the sun shines lazily, the way the wheat glows in the light, the way the swarms of gnats choke the air, the way you feel content and serene no matter what's going on. I swallow hard. _The farm is gone Beth._ I chide myself silently. I direct my eyes to the glorious smell. On the rocks of the fire pit the meat lay; sizzling. Daryl stands with his crossbow ready and his arms taunt. I knew not to say anything till his task was completed. Some things you don't interrupt, for Daryl Dixon it was his hunting. After he shoots the walker in the head I scamper up to him. "Supper ready?" I ask. "Not yet. Give it five." Daryl answers. I nod. The gnats squirm in a cloud. Daryl stalks off to collect the bolt. I watch him as he hauls the walker body to the tree line. He makes it seem so easy, living like this. Almost as if he was born for it. I guess you could say I'm jealous. If this didn't happen I'd be in college living the life. But instead I'm sitting in smoke getting eaten alive by misquotes. I smile despite it all. This isn't so bad I could be alone. Or dead. Maybe eating mud snakes is better than writing papers.

The smell of the meat is intoxicating in my hollow stomach. I try to distract my-self with examining the burning fire. The sparking logs spark and shimmer within it. The flames dance and glimmer in a mesmerizing light. The embers sparkle and sparks fly. I close my eyes and listen to the crackle and popping of the fire. "Food's ready." I jump up on my feet with knife in my hand. "Daryl!" He smiles, a rare sight for him. He never smiled this much usually. Before I can ask why Daryl passes me a perfect chunk of meat. I don't think twice before I plunge my mouth full. So much for questions. This is a feast. We have meat, mushrooms and even some cola. "Can you pass me a piece of meat?" "You sure bout' that?" Daryl challenges. "Yes I'm starving!"

"I thought my cooking was awful?"

"It's only because I'm starving."

"Then eat mushrooms."

"Fine!"

"Could have jus' said so"

"Daryl"

He has a mischievous glint in his eyes. It's weird to finally talk to each other instead of sitting in silence. I like it

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**

 **Daryl POV**

It's...pretty? Yeah that's the name for it. I wouldn't know what beauty looks like, in this world few things even shadow what used to be. I glance up, no defiantly beautiful. Everything else might be faded and desolate but the stars just got better.

Instead of little speckles they are brilliant lights. Even deep in the forest before this all happened wouldn't come close to this. The way the stars fill the sky with sparkling light isn't _pretty_ it's gorgeous. Without skyscrapers and street lamps to dull out the sky, the sky has been replenished. Now every space is filled with stars, all the missing ones have been restored. The sky is spilling over with orbs of brilliance, swirls of stars shine against the blackness. The Milky Way trails across the sky, its silky white in a clear river across the night. Nothing ever can compare to this. At that moment the door creaks and I stand corrected. Beth's soft features are angelic in the candle light. Her hair spills over her shoulders in flaxen strands. Her blue eyes pierce through her long lashes to pear at me. My breathe catches in my throat; enable to break loose from her gaze. I can't breathe, I feel like I swallowed a lump of wax. I was wrong; something can compete with the night sky. The sky looks inferior in comparison, out-shined by this angel of a person. Beth stands in the door way surrounded by candle glow. I. Can't. Breathe. Beth stands silhouetted by the shine. "Daryl, I'll take watch...if you want." My throat is still being a bitch so I just murmur. "What does mmmmh mean?" She asks. "Means everything I want it too." Finally my throat starts working. She rolls her eyes. "So I'm taking watch then?" "Hell na" My rudeness doesn't repel her like everyone else. "Well you've got to get some sleep." She scolds. "I'm staying here" I snap. "Well I am too." She plops down beside me with a satisfied smirk. This angel is mighty demanding. With the night sky above me and her beside me I don't know if I've ever felt so inferior.

I know when she looks up at the sky by the gasp that slips through her lips. Her breaths fall out in soothing wisps. I glare in the dark, glad she can't see me. So much for alone time. "Why don't ya' leave?" I say a bit too harshly. She doesn't seem offended at all; most girls would have run off crying or something. She stays planted, not scared of me at all. She really should be though. Instead she lays on the long grass acting as if I said nothing. I grunt in frustration, I don't like what she does to me. "Daryl I'm not leaving" She confirms, I sigh in defeat. I stretch out beside her, my elbows brushing her ribs. We lay like that star gazing. I close my eyes and just listen to her breaths flow. This is _much_ better then alone time.

"Daryl!" I shoot up ready to defend against any monster. But I am caught with the sight of a falling star streaking the sky. I turn to see Beth's smile fill my sight. "That was amazing." She says still looking at the sky. I lay my crossbow down and I settle back down. The sky is filled with swirls of stars against black space. "Just think, there is nothing between us and the stars." She whispers in the dark. "Nothing keeping us from them." She reaches her arms as if to stroke the sky. Her arm looks like a shadow against the sky. There is no light any were; it's just us in a field, in the dark. I feel a petite hand fit into mine perfectly. Her smooth hand against my calloused leathery hands. I usually feel uncomfortable with physical touch, but here in the dark with only the sky above us, I feel content. The cool air envelopes us in a cold layer. Beth's body is suddenly close against mine, my arms instinctively wrap around her protectively. We lay tangled in silence.

I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment...that is until a slimy surface licks across my face. I jerk up to find the white dog. I can feel Beth's smile light up without even seeing it. The dog scampers off at my sudden movement. "Ah shit" "Come here Lucky." Beth calls.

"Lucky?"

"That's its name." She says confidently. "Because he survived this long." I smile at the cleverness. She is priceless. The dog timidly walks up to Beth. She strokes its ratty fur in soothing motions. "Ah aren't you a cutie? She laughs her perfect laugh as the dog licks her face. "Daryl!" She squeals. The dog has tackled Beth to the ground and all I can hear is its panting and her giggles.

"Come here pup pup." The dog prances over to me. "Lucky" Charges me and drowns me in drool. I try to get back up from its hold but I'm pinned. "Look like he likes you." She grins. "Oh you like Daryl do ya?" The dog runs over to her and she peppers it with attention. I crack my smile. "You're a cute little boy! Yes you are." Beth scratches its neck and ears. "You are a very lucky dog." She talks in goofy low voice. A walker's snarl interrupts my pocket of happiness. The dog bolts and so does Beth's smile. I quickly kill the walker with my crossbow. I tramp off to collect my bolt. I stare at the walker's gray skin stretch over bone like a wrinkled sheet. It's an ugly sun of a bitch. Beth's hand pulls me back to our spot and she lays me down next to her. We settle down on the imprint of grass and she pulls herself into my awaiting arms. I pull her into my arms a little too eagerly. She doesn't seem to notice or care. How does Beth do this? She makes it seem so easy; physically touch. I don't want to show any type of affection or attraction but she seems to welcome my emotions and urges. I try to distract myself with the night sky but it's impossible with her right beside me.

The sky streaks above us in glittery speckles. "It's like holes of heaven." Beth whispers. I turn my head toward her to find her lips tauntingly close. As if to taunt me she continues. "What if instead of stars in the sky it was like holes in a vast blanket? Like little peaks of heaven. Little holes." She has quite a mind. "Never thought bout' it like that." I rasp. She nods, her peachy lips closer to mine than ever before. "That's what...Daddy used to say before...he..." She gulps hard against my throat. She hides her face in my neck.

I want to do something! This is torture. To see her pain clear in her voice, leaking through her walls. Instead of reassuring her with hopeless lies I just caress her blond curls. My hand strokes her neck and face trying to make up for what I can't do, what I can never do. Beth lays curled up into my chest, her chest rising up and down in sync with mine. I can't believe I'm actually here, comforting Beth. Usually I would hide from this situation; I would run from others emotions, scared to admit they existed. But here under the stars with Beth right beside me I see why she lets go. It's easier than being bottled up.


	3. Daryl Dixon's First Bath

**Chapter Three: Daryl Dixon's First Bath**

 **Beth POV**

I wake to Daryl shaking my shoulders. "Wake up!" I shoot up and rub my eyes. "Sleeping like that will get you killed" Daryl scolds. I look around hazily, trying to clear the sleep from my mind. I'm too tired to apologize to Daryl for sleeping deeply or even wonder why I'm inside instead of asleep next to Daryl in the field.

"Get ready, we're leavin' at first light." Daryl orders. He turns which reveals his winged vest as he stalks out of the doorway.

I actually don't mind early mornings, growing up at the farm you wake when the rooster does. You've got to milk the cows and feed the animals. No sleeping in. I don't love early mornings but I grew accustomed to them, I climb out of the casket, almost falling on the floor. I get into my grimy, filthy clothes grudgingly.

Daryl enters. "Sit." He orders. I wait for a reason but none comes. "Ya' want me to bandage ya' ankle or not?" I do as he orders and slip off my boots and stinky socks. My feet are riddled with blisters and sores.

I want to apologize for the lovely aroma of my feet, but I doubt Daryl even notices. He wraps the bandages in a supporting way which leaves my foot able to move and bear weight with-out too much strain. His strong sure hands brush my feet in soft motions. I watch his expression as he works. It's stone hard and firm, his faraway mountain eyes stern and deep. He secures the bandage and stands up. "Let's go quickly, it's gonna be hot." He says without emotion. It's crazy, sometimes he's enriched with feeling and not afraid to let them shine through but sometimes he is a stone wall, impenetrable but yet frightened like a bat to the light. Someday I'll figure out the puzzle of Daryl Dixon.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

Daryl and I tread silently through the woods. I try to mimic his stance and footsteps. I need to be quiet; I am _not_ ruining this run. The light filters through the remaining leaves on the trees. The forest floor is layered in fallen leaves. They crinkle and crumble as we tread on their weak supports. The humidity in the air almost suffocates me. It's not even noon. The heat's deep oppression leaves me sweaty and tired. I wipe my brow and flip my hair to get it off my neck. My tangles are heavy with sweat and stick to my face. I wish I had a brush. "It's sooooooo hot." I complain. "I'm burning up."

"Shut your mouth." Daryl murmurs.

I humph in annoyance.

"Just watch my six" He orders.

"Fine" I snap.

He turns to scowl at me. "Quiet!"

I trudge through the woods loudly. I feel bad walking along side Daryl. He is like a ghost weaving through the leaves with-out sound, his ears alert and his crossbow ready. All I do is carry the bags. I glance to the sides watching for movement. Walker movement, but mostly dog movement. Deep in the woods anything could hide in its thickets and brush. What if someone else was wandering through the woods just like us? What if someone was still alive and close by? "Do you think we are the only ones left?" I whisper, surprised I let that slip. Daryl flashes me his steel-blue eyes. "Bound ta" He answers without hesitation.

"What do ya' mean?"

"Our people are strong"

I ponder that for a while. We are not the only ones left. I made it out and I'm barely warrior material.

I smile at that. Daryl glances at me. "What are ya' smiling bout?" He asks gruffly.

"Just grateful I guess." I say a little too cheery.

He eyes me warily. "Don't let them smiles get too high." I laugh.

"Because we already have too many." I tease.

He scowls at me. "Can't concen-" I gasp, successfully interrupting him. He swivels around to behold the glorious sight: A River. The light dances on the surface, sending twinkles to invade my eyes. Fish lazily swim under the sparkling surface. Stones of all sizes litter the bottom, smooth and round. The silky water flows around in gorgeous currents, inviting me to its depths. I have a sudden excitement to dip my feet in the freezing water.

"Daryl can I swim?" I ask like an excited kid nagging his mom. He nods but that same excitement hides in his eyes.

"I'm gonna catch some fish, you get washed up." I slip the heavy bags off my shoulders and my boots off my feet. I slip off my socks in a hurry.

"Can my bandages handle water?"

"For now." Daryl murmurs.

I shrug off my yellow-now reddish brownish-shirt off, now I wear my off white tank-top. The trees give us dappled shade, framing the glorious river. I arrange my stuff so I can run and escape without delay. I run and jump into the icy water. I plunge under, the water folding over me. I feel weightless and free. The sheets of cold fresh water run between my arms and legs slowly pulling me down stream. I open my eyes, soft light filtering down. It's perfect. I burst up laughing. "Daryl this is amazing!" I shout. I splash into the air, the round spheres sparkle and glow in the sun, they tumble down to splash down on my grinning face.

He scowls at me. "You're gonna drive every walker in all of damn Georgia!" I blush.

"Sorry Mr. Dixon."

Daryl removes his boots, socks and vest. His muscled arms glint in the sunlight, they are quite the sight. I look down into the cool water blushing. He slides in the creek with a splash. Daryl wades to the eddies of the river. As he passes me he lightly splashes me. I gasp as the freezing cold water coats my face. I quickly retaliate. Now water slides down his face. He grabs my waist and slings me over his shoulder.

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl!" I shriek as he throws me off his shoulder. I tumble into the water. Luckily, I grabbed his neck just in time. He falls down into the water alongside me. I feel his thickly muscled arms wrap around my waist warming me even though the freezing water encompasses us. I feel him pull us up. At that moment I realize how his toned arms hold me close. At that moment I realize my legs wrapped around his hips. At that moment I realize his heartbeat, beating rapidly through his shirt. At that moment I realize my arms around his neck. The coldness is forgotten, the apocalypse forgotten. The only thing I know is that I am in Daryl's arms. He seems to know this too by the way he gazes at me. I want to kiss him; badly. We stay like that. Our eyes locked, our breaths mingling. I can smell his distinct musk; I can feel his trembling hand on my waist. I want to feel it on my cheek. I want to close my eyes and enjoy, I know to savor what I know I will never have the pleasure of feeling again. But instead I waste it with by being frozen and awkward. I finally crack a smile. We both laugh over the water fight. "The hell!" He exclaims.  
"You started it!" I giggle. He laughs with me. All the tension lost in our smiles. And then suddenly he pushes me under. As I rise spluttering he is clenching his fist. Huh? What did I do? I quickly run through the last few moments but I still can't find I source for his anger. He lets out a heavy sigh and he turns towards the bank of the river. I quickly delay him.

"Aren't you going to get cleaned up?" I asks timidly.

Daryl stops but he doesn't turn.

"We hardly ever get the chance so…" I trail off awkwardly.

He turns grimly "You go on ahead"

I groan dramatically. "You expect me to live with when you smell like that!?"

"I smell fine" He retorts.

I just grin back mischievously.

He finally smiles back.

"Fine"

He walks up to me slowly. I feel nervous as he approaches. I just watch him slowly as he sloshes through the water. His greased head whips to the side. I quickly do the same, the trees move slightly. It seems so slight that before the fall of society I would have never had even known. But now I have trained myself to notice the little movements that could mean death…or just a breeze. That why the small movements are the worst. I finally stop looking for movement but I can't help but notice Daryl's. He lazily rinses his widely muscled shoulders as red hot blush rises up my face. I quickly dowse them in a cool sheet of fresh cold water. I run my fingers through my hair and through the tangled locks. My fingers catch on all the leaves and sticks enthralled in the mess. I gradually make progress with the mop I call my hair. All thought is absent from my mind except cleaning. "Ahem" Daryl interrupts. I jerk my hands out of my hair despite the pain that surges afterwards.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Done yet?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm. I have learned how to notice it.

"I just started" He groans and trudges through the thick sentiment of the river bottom. I franticly scrub my arms and legs. Daryl seems to not want to dislodge the grime from his body, because he just rinses. I frown.

"Daryl?" He turns around in questioning.

"Why aren't you getting clean?" I ask.

"I am" he retorts.

"No you're not, you're just rinsing, you need to scrub" I correct.

He snorts.

"It's like you haven't taken a Bath before." I challenge.

"I have"

"Hmmh, Daryl Dixon's first Bath" I remark.

"I've bathed before" He defends.

I smile. "I don't think so" I tease. "If you did then you'd be clean right now."

"I am clean." He rasps.

"By Lucky's standards" I say referring to the dog we found and named.

"Lucky doesn't care how the hell I smell" Daryl says proudly.

"I'm not Lucky" I point out.

"Smart ass" He mutters.

"Excuse me?" I challenge with my hands on my hips. "What's that you say"

"I said yes ma-am" He corrects.

"Better have"

He chuckles and I join in. Then a flash of mischief crosses his features. "Oh no" I murmur before he completes his plan.

He charges forward."I'll show you clean!" Daryl growls through my giggles as he tickles me. I try to run but I am quickly thwarted by his hands. "Daryl! AAh!" I giggle. He makes a sound I never would have imagined would come from him-he giggles. I treasure the deep vibration in my memory. We splash everywhere wildly, he chases me through the waves and we just enjoy each other's company. At that moment I realize how happy I am. I haven't been so happy since the prison. And even then it was different. It wasn't wild and free, it was constrained and controlled. As Daryl and I slowly walk down the river I make a remark.

"We've got to be the funnest group." I joke.

"Yeah, guess so." He say while leading us to the gentle parts of the river.

"Time to catch some dinner." Daryl announces .

"It's cold" I say shivering.

"Just a minute ago you were complaining bout' the heat and now you're whining about the cold."

"Am not!" I say childishly.

I've never been able to talk to Daryl like this. I don't think anyone has.

I follow him over to the edges of the river. Fish dart around us. He stops and I plant myself behind him.

"Ya' have to strike fast" I watch as he stands silently but as soon as a fish wanders near the snatches it like a rattle snake.

"Your turn." He silently challenges. I gulp, silently waiting. A fish wanders close into my range. I lunge into the water to grab it. I just end up splashing everywhere and all the fish scatter. I rise up embarrassed. Daryl smirks at me.

"How bout' you collect some water crest?"

"But I'm the bestest fish catcher!" I say, faking seriousness.

"Oh are ya' now?" He teases.

"Sure am" I say with my hands on my hips. The water rushes around my legs and waist freezing me. I shiver.

"Learned from the best." I say proudly. "And who's sat?" "My brother Shawn." His face falls. _Did I just say that?! Idiot!_ "Sure looks like it." He mumbles at a failed attempt at sarcasm.

"Hey! I learned with nets and poles. Not my bare hands." An echo of a smile lights his face. Oh good I improved his mood.

"Never noodled before? " He taunts.

"Nope. Unless catching craw-daddies counts."

Before he can respond a decaying hand encases my ankle. I manage to shriek before I plunge under. Fear grips my mind. I thrash and fight to keeps its dripping jaws from me. We burst up just long enough for me to get a gasps of breathe before being plunged under. I manage to get a good grip on its fleshy neck. Water flies into the air with our thrashes. I feel hard hands yank me free from the creature. I gasp in all the air I can get without a second thought. I stumble into the river bank. My knees weaken and I slump into the soft mud with a wet root in my grasp. The walker's growls finally come to a final stop. I hear the splash and grunt of Daryl slopping over to me. He rushes forward about to support me.

"I-I'm fine" I stutter. "No bites."

I close my eyes and breathe. I'm fine. Daryl's face holds pure undiluted concern. "I'm fine"

He nods and looks down as if he's holding himself back. I look to his hands, he clutches his knife so hard his hand is white.

"You sure your fine?" He murmurs. I want to ask the same to him. I nod, Daryl gives me one last glance but I just act like it didn't happen and lumber back to my bags.

My ankle throbs with every step. I lean over to try to divert the weight but it still burns. The cold water helps though.

I feel Daryl boring holes in my back as I limp away.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

I watch Beth's retreating figure as she stumbles through the woods. I make sure there are no walkers anywhere near her. _This is what happens when you let your guard down._ People get hurt. People die.

I let out a heavy breathe. I check the treeline one last time and set off. I reach for my crossbow and start keeping watch. When I catch up with Beth I signal for her to sit on one of the large boulders that scatter everywhere. She gazes at me for a second and then she obliges. I check her ankle silently not wanting to give in. Beth stares at the top of my greasy head as I re-bandage her petite ankle. As soon as I'm done I quickly get up and gather our bags. I toss Beth hers and we slowly walk out of the coverage of the forest. I build up my walls brick by brick in my mind. I am not letting her be my weakness. I can't slack like that again. Its bullshit and stupid.

I huff in the late summer heat. Beth does too. I don't let myself register anything more about her before I block those thoughts out. We finally reach the highway. The autumn leaves lay scattered on the road like dead bodies. I hope the asphalt helps Beth's ankle. We walk silently; I don't even look to see her expression. I'll just watch for walkers. At least I'm good at that.

"Daryl?" Beth asks. "What ya want girl?" I snap. I feel her recoil ever so slightly. "Nothing" she mumbles. I feel the brisk of regret but I block it out. I failed; I'm not letting it happen again.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*** **The characters and the Walking Dead universe belongs to Robert Kirkman. All mistakes I made interrupting them are entirely my own.**


	4. Run

**Chapter four: Run**

 **Beth POV**

Daryl's silence is starting to piss me off. He's mad or sad or something about well..The way we connected and then we both didn't realize how it would affect other things, like how we interacted with each-other. I wish I could see through his thick mask. I wish I could pin what's upsetting him so I could help but instead he just shut down. I know that's what upsetting me but him? I have no idea. I twist my wet hair between my fingers nervously. I feel awkward and embarrassed as my memories of our um...incident in the river plays through my mind. I drop my hands.

 _Why? Just why?_ Why can't we move forward, why can't we gain more in our friendship. Or are we just supposed to be frozen in time. I look to Daryl winged back. Is that what he wants? Does he not want to have more than just acquaintances with each-other. And then the walker, what's Daryl freaking out about. I'm okay, that's all that matters. I sigh and my hands go back to twisting my hair. Daryl stalks ahead of me without any sign of stopping. A distance snarl draws my attention. I jerk around along with Daryl. His thickly calloused hand grasps my shoulder and pulls me back behind him protectively. I want to scowl at him but I have to be good. I watch stand back to back to Daryl. We scan the tree line, I grasp my knife hard. "Clear" Daryl rasps. He instantly breaks the light brushing touch of our backs. I sigh in frustration. Damn he is difficult. A ripping snarl breaks through the barren trees. I wait as Daryl investigates. A mutilated walker comes stumbling through the tree line. A bolt finds its head in an instant. Daryl tears the bolt out of its nasty head. I continue walking, knowing I'll need the head start. Another growl reaches our ears. Daryl whips around. Then another snarl, another gurgle, another growl. An entire chorus of the sick music. Walkers emerge out of the trees. Daryl snatches my wrist and we run. They are slow, but that won't stop them in numbers.

The road behind us is crowded to the brim with walkers. Hunger drives them. Survival drives me. I heave, in sync with Daryl. Our hands are intertwined, like a tether between us.

We fight for our lives. Sweat pours down my neck, my ankle is exploding pain up my leg but I can't give in. He leads me, I cover him. We are not fighting we are running. I don't know where, but I know one thing for sure: We need shelter. We can't run forever. He turns his head constantly toward me, making sure I'm okay. Fear leaks past my barriers. I try to push it down but it surfaces in a grand finale when a decaying hand grasps my shoulder. Its icy grip sends me shaking. The snarls enclose me in a blanket of hysteria. I act on pure instinct; I thrust myself forward to free myself from the grip. All I know is that I can't fall. If I do then it's all over. I try to run but I start to fast so I stumble forward. The hoard creeps closer. Fear grips me when a rotting hand pulls me to its awaiting mouth. I shriek in pure horror. Another barely living creature grasps my shoulder. I try to loosen the angry hands grasping me. I claw at my hip, trying to find my knife. I don't have time to think rationally but I am lead by one goal; survival. The walkers behind me sing a chorus of hunger. My heart pulls me towards safety.

"DARYL!" I scream! I am going to die. I wildly thrash and scream my throat raw. I inch forward despite the forces holding me back. I have lost my bags and maybe my knife, lost in the undead. I scream with the same passion that pulls me forward. My foot catches on a fallen walker. I catch a glimpse of a green tipped bolt. I fall over and panic rages through my body. The walker's sickly faces block out the sunlight. They all crowd around before I can even register that I should get up. Survival doesn't pull me forward but the will to save Daryl. I might die but I can at least lesson the amount of walkers. I finally grip my knife and slash the deadly creatures. I am saving Daryl. I can almost swear that I hear his roars of battle over the gurgling growls. My desire to save Daryl strengthens. "BETH!" Daryl yells. "I'M COMING!" Hope fills my heart but I can't have that. There is no way we are both getting out alive. Daryl should escape without me. I push the hope down and fill it with purpose; I am going to die fighting…For Daryl. "LEAVE ME!" I scream trying to sound confident despite my shaking breaths. "GO! YOU CAN'T SAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELF!" I shriek in terror….I don't want him to die because of me. "NO!" He roars. I concentrate on slicing walkers to try to convince Daryl I'm already dead. The walkers pack tight around me in a snarling circle. "BETH!" Daryl cries. He sounds desperate. "LEAVE!" My voice breaks. "NO!" He says with such determination I almost want to run into his open arms. Tears rain from my eyes. I don't want to die. Not anymore, but I have too. I don't want Daryl to die. If he lives it'll be worth it. The walkers burst to the side as Daryl's thickly toned arms pull them away. His eyes drain of panic and fear; they replenish with victory and triumph. He pulls me forward through the crowd of monsters. I want to yank back into the walkers but hope takes over. What if Daryl just saved me? What if we both live? We reach the front of the herd, we run ahead in a blur of determination. Before my wishes come true my ankle twists to the side, I feel cracking, I scream out in pain. I can't do this. I lay splayed out on the asphalt.

"Go" I barely wheeze out. Daryl scowls. "Go! Leave me! I can't do this" Oh please I couldn't handle if Daryl died because of me. I would never forgive myself. He deserves to live. "PLEASE!" He looks at me with such emotion, tears twinkling in his eyes. "I ain't leavin' you." Daryl whispers huskily. He lifts me into his arms, the walkers feet away. Panic takes over. He can't die, not because of anybody. He needs to live.

I struggle trying to get out and distract the walkers with my flesh. He clutches to me tighter. "Beth" He heaves, and any strength to fight him dissipates. I feel his chest lift up and down up and down, it soothes me. I will myself to be lighter. I can't believe Daryl is doing this. He is sacrificing his life for me.

He could die... The walkers chase us relentlessly. I feel our hearts beating rapidly together. Maybe our last beats. The walker's growls call after us. I close my eyes. Please God let us live! I pray. I've never prayed harder in my life. My thoughts unite in one purpose: Prayer. The walkers are so close. Daryl is getting slower. I open my eyes and my prayer comes true. ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***


	5. Safe and Sound

**Chapter Five: Safe and Sound**

 **Daryl POV**

Death looms over everything. Like a never ending shadow. Blocking out the light and leaving darkness in its place, taking the sweetness out of everything. Stealing the hope and leaving fear, leaving you with nothing but desperation. Leaving you vulnerable and afraid of what death can take. Threatening to take what you love and cherish. For me that's Beth. She is my weakness. She is my vulnerability. Frustration rolls through my body in waves. She could have died because of my ignorance. I try so hard to provide for her. Running my-self ragged to keep her fire burning. I don't know what I would do if it burned out.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

I sit quietly listening to Beth breathe. Her breaths are steady and calm. Her chest rises and falls with her breaths.

She is sleeping soundly even though the walker's growls hum through the walls. I close my heavy eyelids and just listen. Maybe it will help me relax. It doesn't, people think that I volunteer for watch because I'm selfless. Really it's the opposite; I can't rest at all if I know I am vulnerable. It's impossible. I try but every time it doesn't work. I end up tossing and turning all night. So I might as well take watch. My eyes snap open when I hear banging on the doors. I stand up facing the door, crossbow armed and ready for action.

I wait standing in the tangle of sheets that I set Beth on. As quickly as the banging comes it goes. I let out my held breath. I need rest; I've been running with Beth in my arms all night. I am physically and mentally shutting down. Exhaustion runs through my body in waves. I need rest. I look to sleeping Beth, she passed out while I was running because of the pain in her ankle. I need rest. "Beth" I rasp. She stirs slightly.

I clear my throat "Beth" I say louder. She props herself up on her elbow. "Huh?" She asks with her eyes still closed. "I need ya' to take watch" She sits up and stretches. "Wha's going on?" She rubs her eyes with her hand. "We're holed up in storage room ta a dollar store." I yawn mid-sentence. "I'll fix up yer' ankle after I get some rest. Take watch. The main doors are wedged shut with re-bar." She nods already alert.

"Okay. Do you need anything?" She asks with concern in her eyes; like she could do anything. She can't even walk. "I'm fine" I spat a bit too harsh. She retracts slightly. The slight movement away from me hurts deep. "Get some rest" She mutters without eye contact. She scoots to the side for me to lie down in her spot. I pass her the crossbow, keeping my knife just in case. She fluffs the child bed set and lays down the pillow in a comfortable way. Sleep pulls me under as soon as I lay down.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Beth POV**

I sit with my back against the wall holding the crossbow in my lap. Right now I am perfectly okay with it. So much to process and never enough time. I almost died. Daryl almost died for me.

I search through my scattered memories from yesterday. All I can see is hollow eyes and snapping jaws. I shudder.

Then I shudder again for different reasons. Daryl's yells of assurance and determination fill me with warmth. I've never felt this feeling. It feels like a hot air balloon in pushing my spirits up high onto cloud nine. I cringe. This is ridiculous; I run my fingers through my hair. I don't want to get invested in something he won't even care about. I stare at the grayish black wall with confusion. Love? No it's different. I felt love with Jimmy and Zach. Right?! Well this isn't led by hormones or want for fulfillment. I'm not even ready for love. I may never be. Even if I am Daryl isn't.

I huff in frustration. But one question above all other torments me. One question has hovered above my mind at all times. One question…one answer. Why did Daryl fight to save me? Why did he save me? Why did he come back? Why did he want to save me? Why does he care about me so much? Why does this bother me? Why didn't i just pretend to die? WHY!? I run my fingers through my knotted curls. I guess it's not just one question. I sigh ever so softly. The cold breathe puffs out like dragon smoke because of the icy air. I look around. The room is sparkling with morning frost. I look to my curled up fingers. I breathe into them with hope of them coming back alive. I curl up tighter in my ball. The first rays of the morning sun leaks through the holes in the roof. I smile despite the stiffness of my cheeks. I curl up my toes in my boots to warm up. My ankle protests loudly. "Ah" I burst, the pain stealing my ability to withstand it. I look to Daryl fearfully. If he woke up he would literally kill me. I gulp hard, holding my breath, scared to wake the beast.

He doesn't budge.

Daryl usually sleeps like a feather, very easy to wake. Looking down at him now he is more resembling of a rock. I smile. Finally the rays of sun start to warm my cold form. I sigh in satisfaction. I glance nervously to Daryl, still he sleeps. I bet there is a pair of clothes calling my name out-side these back room doors. My whiny thoughts are interrupted with an enormous snore. I look to see Daryl completely conked out. He sleeps with his arm over his eyes and no blankets. I lean over-despite the pain in my leg- and pull the strawberry shortcake blanket over his legs and shoulders. I hum softly, the vibration tingles my lips. The thought occurs to me that I've never seen Daryl sleep. Well sure we've been in the same room or camp but I never really noticed Daryl before. He was just the gruff dude who was always alone. And he caught squirrels….. He never really stuck out to me. I guess that's how it works. It's never love at first sight, love has to grow. Sometimes the people you barely even paid attention to are the ones who mean the most to you later on. _Stop letting your mind wander, I need to take watch._ "Danger" Daryl murmurs barely audible. I smile, guess I'm not the only sleep talker. "Lil" He murmurs. "Ass kicker." I grin. He's so cute when he sleeps. Who knew? Daryl dreams about babies. "My fault." He mutters. My smile disappears. I feel like I'm intruding on an emotional moment. I feel like I'm betraying his privacy. Nobody disrespects Daryl's privacy. Well except me, living together kind of ruins that one. "Shhh" I stroke his hair. "It's okay." I whisper. He shifts again. "My brother" He whispers. "Can't save 'em" He says with such emotion I could swear he's awake. "It's okay Daryl, you're okay." I whisper. His hands shoot down to his belt where his knife is secured. He grasps it so hard his knuckles fill with white. Well sleeping people with knifes isn't very good. I place my tiny wimpy hand on his clutched one it loosens instantly. Well that worked. "Walker" Daryl murmurs after he rolls over. He keeps murmuring unrecognizable things. "Never safe" He whispers. I feel so helpless. Here he is after running mile and miles full sprint carrying me, fear gripping his heart for hours, the stress of having the role of hero on his shoulders, the pure agony of regret and pain and he doesn't even get a good night sleep. He sleeps tense and ready for action. Never resting or taking a moment to himself. His demons haunt him at every corner…even in his sleep. I wish I could take that all away and let him enjoy life without burdens weighing down on him. "Keep singing." He mutters. I jerk up with surprise. I know instantly where that came from, I could never forget. The night at the funeral home. Is he dreaming about me? The thought startles me but it also gives me an idea.

I set the crossbow down beside me and sit up more. Daryl doesn't wake when I lift his head into my lap. I softly stroke hair from his face. He looks so peaceful, not stress not struggling, just peace. I sit perplexed. I look down at his sweaty forehead. His face displays concern and anger. I take time to examine his face without having to worry if he turns his head at the wrong time. I take in very detail, the hollowness under the eyes, and the curve of his jaw.

"Governor" He murmurs. I sigh, the hardest help you give is the help you have to hold back. "Daryl Dixon" I whisper. Then I take my rip my eyes from him so I can finally think clearly. "Grenade" He growls urgently.

My humming turns into song.  
Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
No one can hurt you  
come morning light  
you and I'll be safe and sound

I place a light kiss on Daryl's forehead. My lips are warm and tingly when they leave his skin. I might have imagined it but I swear his lips twitch up in a smile.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**

 **I improved last two chapters so check that out. They are completely different and will affect next chapters so please re-read/**

 **Hope you enjoyed that mushy Bethyl. The song is Safe and Sound by the Civil Wars ft Taylor Swift. It always reminds me of a lullaby. Stay tuned!**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***


	6. Like Before

**Chapter Six: Like Before**

 **Daryl POV**

I feel stiff and awkward; my arms hang awkwardly at my sides. First astonishment and surprise fills Beth's features. Then she grins wildly. "Daryl Dixon." She says devilishly. Then next thing I now it she is in my arms. I don't know how it happened but it did. Beth hugs me as if I'm not the winner; like I'm the prize. Her warm airy scent fills my mind. I cling to her, not knowing how long I can keep her. Everything goes so fast, I don't want to lose her like everything else. I can't lose her. I won't, if I fail her I don't know if I'll be able to go on. I know I won't live the same. I'll never go back to before. She is part of me, even if I like it or not. _I like it._ I silently admit to myself. I wrap my arms around her. I lift her off the ground. _For the ankle._ I lie to myself. I just like holding Beth. She loosens her hold on my shoulders, She rest her forehead against mine. I gaze into her eyes and her into mine. Our eyes stay locked and ready. Her breaths tangle with mine in the air between us. My heart peeks in a sky high ark. She has a light smirk on her face. She starts leaning in, my breath catches in my throat. Silently, steadily she presses her soft pink lips to mine.

I don't hesitate, I am confident. I don't worry what she thinks or what I think, I won't regret this later. I kiss her with passion, my lips moving against hers. I hold her dearly, she is precious and worth it. She is mine. With the thought I kiss her harder. I hold her dainty waist to me, I embrace her small body. Her hands twist around my neck, I feel her start to laugh, I crack a smile.

We separate with only giggles between us. She beams with such light I'm sure I'll be blind. She places her delicate hand on my cheek. I quickly lean in to kiss her. She jerks away with the surprise. Then she laughs again. She gives me a peck on the lips. Then she does it again.

"I can't believe you ever let me do that!" Beth exclaims. "You're supposed to push me away and tell me to grow up!" I swear if I ever blushed it'd be then. "I don't explain my feelings I show 'em." I counter. "I'd a thought you barely liked me!" The notion is silly; I thought I made it painfully obvious. I never treat any woman like I treat her. Beth's cheeks are deep crimson; suddenly I want to touch them. I reach out my calloused hands and caress her lovely cheeks. She smiles and hugs me again. I can't believe this is actually happening. "I can't believe this is actually happening." She voices my thoughts exactly. I smirk. "Me too" I whisper. She hugs me like she did in the prison so many decades ago. She hugs me like she did at the shack. The only difference is I hug her back. I breathe in her soft hair. We stay like that; hugging like before but different like before.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Beth POV**

I wish I could stay like this forever; Encased in Daryl's toned arms breathing in his warm comfy scent. I feel his breaths rustle in my hair. This is perfect. I wrap my arms tighter around him in tight embrace. I feel like a little school girl with an unreasonable crush. Daryl Dixon is the opposite of my type...Or so I thought. I used to like teenage boys like any teenage girl. I liked Boys who would get into trouble with me or compliment me profusely. Daryl doesn't shower me with compliments but he does value me for more than just a cute girlfriend. He isn't a high school sweet heart who would sneak out and waste away with me. He builds me up and fulfills me without even trying. He doesn't let me rant about how my life sucks and how my parents are stupid. He helps me up when I fall down. He doesn't spill his feelings like a soap opera star but when he does open up it's the best thing you can imagine. I smile into his leather vest. He is exactly what I need. I don't let the thoughts of unworthiness sink in while I know all too well that it isn't true. Load bangs echo through the thin walls. I break apart from Daryl and look into his eyes with fear dancing in mine. I feel his warmth leave as he snatches his cross bow and walks out of the little break room. He signals for me to come with so I grab my knife and follow silently behind him. As soon as he makes if to the front of the store the re-bar breaks and walkers spill into the room.

"Beth! Beth! Go! Go! Get your shit together!" Daryl calls desperately.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shout. Daryl pushes against the door trying to hold back the horde of walkers. I sprint to the door and push my entire body weight full force into the door. My feet slide against the force but I keep firm. Daryl glances at me with his icy eyes, such emotion flows through them in just a glimmer of a second. "Beth" He rasps. "I am not leaving you!" I say sternly. I feel fear climb higher till Daryl snatches my wrist and we sprint to the back. His raw determination leads the way. We burst into the break-room and Daryl's firm grip leads me to the hatch in the ceiling. Adrenaline pushes me further up the ladder. Daryl goes up behind me in a blur. The moonlight shines off the roof top in a beauty I wasn't able to appreciation. I whir around to find the space that should be filled with Daryl is painfully empty. I turn just in time to see his hand shut the hatch. _He wants to save me._

 _"_ NO!" I scream. He can't do this. He can't just sacrifice. He can't just leave. He can't. He shouldn't have, but he did.

"DARYL!" I scream. No answer. He is so stupid, trying to be a hero all the time without caring a bit about himself. I have to go. My conscious pulls me to run. He wanted me to live. Before I can think twice, before common sense kicks in I am running full sprint off the roof. Suddenly I am falling through the air, with my heart in my throat. Gravity pushes me down to the cold concrete. I feel the pain leaking through my wrist. The dead creep upon me, their growling haunts my mind. I am going to die. That is until a car with a white cross pulls up.

 **A/N Beth doesn't die!**


	7. Gone

**READ OR YOU WILL BE LOST NEXT CHAPTER. I want Beth and Daryl to still have that time apart from each other because it is very important for character development and relationship development. I realized that while watching 50 reasons to ship Beth and Daryl on YouTube. So yes my book picks up after season 4 and into season 5. I will start again In the middle of episode 6, consumed. I changed it a little bit, nothing crazy though. So now Beth escaped with Noah. So, for your confusion. I have my author magic so I froze time so Beth and Daryl could have that connection after the funeral home and my own creations. So the rest of events happened just like before with all the other groups after the fall of the prison. Except Beth got captured after my writings. I got the script from the show but I modified it a little. The events will be different and modified because Beth changes things. OH and Carol and Daryl are in the middle of their rescue mission, tracking the white-cross car. Okay my little chickadees, here it is.**

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Chapter Seven: Gone**

 **Daryl POV**

Beth is gone, that is all I know. She is lost like a leaf in a stream; long gone. It was bound to happen; everything I love and cherish gets blown away like smoke in the wind. She was like an angel, shining light where there was none.

 _Hell no!_ I am going to find her. I am not losing her, I can't afford it. If that was to happen then I would never be the same. The world would never be the same. It would go out of control; the earth can't lose its center. It can't lose its reason to live. I swallow hard, that's why I'm here; to find Beth. The road stretches out in front of us in a ghastly ribbon. Beth's angelic face fills my mind. I'm not sad though, I'm determined. I am bringing back Beth, no other options. I'm not preparing myself for a loss but a victory.

"So it was just you and Beth after?" Carol inquires.

"Yeah" I answer.

"You save her?" Carol asks.

Save Beth, never. Nobody saves Beth but herself. "She's tough, she saved herself."

I don't do conversation but with Carol it's natural.

"We were out there for a while. We were holed up in a dollar store, we got cornered, she got out in front of me and I don't know, she was gone. I came out and a car's pulling out with a white cross on the window." I explain.

"Just like that one?" Carol asks. "Yeah."

Our car runs over a walker's head. The gruesome crunch leaves blood on the tires. The white cross car streams in front of us. We follow slowly behind.

"Ricks gonna wonder where we went. Tanks runnin' low." I say deep in my throat.

"We can end this quick, just run 'em off the road." Carol says aggressively.

"Nah, we're good for a bit." I say nonchalantly.

"If they're holding her somewhere, we can get it out of the driver." Carol says with an edge of anger.

"Yeah, but if he don't talk we're back to square one." I explain. "Right now we got the advantage, we'll see who they are. If they're a group, see what they can do. And then we'll do what we gotta do to get her back." My voice holds confidence.

My knuckles are white from clutching the steering wheel too hard. We follow the strange car at a safe distance. "They're heading north, 1-85." Carol observes. Ahead of us the road leads us into the haunted city. Its dark skyscrapers black and broken. I need to save Beth. I am saving Beth.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**

 **A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be up Thursday*;*;*;**


	8. Daryl's Star Student

**Chapter Eight: Daryl's Star Student**

 **Beth POV**

I swallow hard trying to find some concrete resolve in myself. The hospital looms in the distance like an ever present nightmare. I feel the memories of just two days haunting my mind. My cheek now wields a scar and my wrist is covered in a tattered cast. My blue scrubs are now showered in blood. I feel the ghost of Dawn's hand whip across my face. I feel Gorman's hands sliding under my shirt.

I feel the utter emptiness of life in the hospital. Even though people inhabited it, it still had no meaning or purpose besides staying alive. I swallow too hard for my sore throat to handle. In that building everything was erratic and unstable, people acted different.

Suddenly killing didn't seem so bad, suddenly walkers weren't the worst thing in the world; people were. The people there might be neat and orderly but their brains defiantly weren't. I shiver. I remember imagining what killing would feel like. Empowering? Fulfilling? Toughening? None of those are even close. When you kill it doesn't just steal the life from them, it steals it from yourself. Self-defense or not I have killed, twice.

I can still feel the sound of the machine's scraping beeps as Gavin died, all because of a dose of Clozapine. I can picture the look of disbelief in Gorman's eyes as he was devoured by a walker.

The regret pulls me under but I don't let it win. I breathe deeply and look towards Noah, he limps me as we walk solemnly. Leaving the hospital was Noah's goal for a year. It was mine for a day.

We were so focused on getting out so now we don't know what to do next. We know we have to find my group first. Since they are closer and they might even join Noah's settlement. We have a plan...but we are too weak to carry it out. But we will, we are determined.

I should be doing everything in our power to get as much distance between that hospital and us as possible. But...I need to heal. Not just physically but emotionally. I am are spent, through and through. Exhausted and helpless with nothing but a simple hand gun. Noah is encouraging though; he limps enthusiastically for my sake. His face is bruised yellow and green on his chocolate skin. My stitches are bleeding again, like a pale reminder of what happened inside that haunted building. I don't know how Noah handled an entire year there. If I were him I would probably end like Joan did. But he stays content. He reminds me of my brother Shawn that way, always happy and enthusiastic, willing to help others no matter what the price. Noah is good, I'm glad I found him. I need a friend, especially alone out here. Without it you'll go insane. I glance towards Noah, he gives me a smile that's bound to hurt with all his bruises.

We walk through the empty city once overflowing with cars and buildings but now hollow and desolate. It feels so eerie, every sound makes me jump. The shadows creep up the walls in a sinister smile, I'm not scared though; just spooked.

I lead the way this time. It's weird to be the experienced one. Noah has been behind walls pretty much the entire time. Before it was me, the ignorant one who couldn't take care of herself, the one who needed protection. I was innocent and oblivious to the world. Until finally I was stripped of that. I was flung into the outside world with only a knife and a teacher. Daryl helped me grow. I knew nothing till he came along. He taught me everything I know. We were a team, just us two, challenging whatever the world had to throw at us. We were finally equals. He even let me use his crossbow...his crossbow is his baby. I remember his thickly muscled arms wrapping around mine with unspoken kindness. I remember his strong but silent demeanor, how he would not show fear till the situation was behind us. I remember his stolen smiles, slipping out when he wasn't trying to hold them back.

I sigh in longing. How long have we been apart? Two weeks, two months? I have no idea. It feels like years though.

. I wish he was here now, leading the way much better than I ever will. He was confident and serene. I'm nervous and erratic. He was the go to guy for protection and dependability, if you needed a strong fighter he was always willing. I find it hard to believe that he once he was rash and cruel. Now he's level minded and considerate. I remember Carol telling me that Merle and him had to be the most racist people left on earth. I remember how he used to demean everyone, how he didn't give a shit about your damn feelings. At least in his own words. I let out a bitter laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Noah asks quietly.

"Just thinkin' about a…friend?" I answer hesitantly.

"What's so funny then?"

"Well…you'd have to know him, kinda hard to explain" I struggle to describe. "He's really…unique"

"Uh huh" Noah says sarcastically.

I keep an eye out for people even though I know there isn't any. I half expect to walk around a corner and see Maggie standing there. _Maggie._ I try to swallow the pain and replace it with determination. I am finding them. Maggie will boss me around once more. I grimace at that but it becomes a smile.

"Enough with the smiling spit it out"

"My sister" I explain. "She is older than me...she makes sure I know it too."

"I have-had a brother, he was twelve minutes older, that number is burned in my brain!" He chuckles.

"Through all that I can only miss 'em" I elaborate.

Noah nods.

Our footsteps send echoes through the deserted streets. A snarl brings me to awareness. I raise my hand gun cautiously as the gurgling comes closer. The wasted away half person crept forward. It's shuffling footsteps quicken as if catches our scent.

Noah throws me a worried glance but I just smirk back. I reach to my leg to unsheathe my knife but my hand only grasps air. Daryl had been instilling in me the qualities of a hunter; observe , develop a plan for the quickest cleanest way to get the job done. I scan my surroundings, the man made canyon we stand in is dark and bleak, blood splatters one wall like a splatter painting, paper and trash piles at every corner and wall, within one pile lies a rusted broken pipe. I rush forward and seize the new found weapon; I grasp the cool firm surface as I charge forward. The pipe makes a squelching suction sound as it sinks into the decomposing skull. I keep my arm in a fluid motion so it doesn't get stuck within its rotted head. The walker topples to the ground and I stomp its head for last measure.

Noah stumbles towards me. He glances towards me with impression.

"How'd you do that?"

"I grabbed a pipe and killed it?" I answer questioningly

"I mean the last minute thinking thing" He corrects.

"Practice" I reply simply.

Noah looks up at the broken windows and falling bricks. His face twists to display interest curiosity.

"Who was your mentor?" He finally asks.

"My…Mentor?"

"Yeah, who taught you? No one just learns it"

I sigh as my bittersweet memories seep back into my mind.

"Daryl Dixon" I start. "When we escaped from our settlement after it was overrun he taught me how to stay alive. How to survive" I conclude in a soft voice.

Noah looks at me intensely.

"Daryl taught me how to use a crossbow, how to track. How to endure anything" I whisper. I shake my head "Let's keep on movin'"

I remember how I used to be. I wasn't the same Beth Greene from my Daddy's farm. I wasn't even the same girl from their makeshift 'home' at the prison. I had to make my Daddy proud; his memory was worth fighting for, I had to find Maggie…and Daryl. Daryl would be looking for me. I had to make sure he found me.

I wonder where the group is now, if they're even a group. Are we still split up, are most of us killed or gone.

"Keep telling me about 'em" Noah claims.

"My Daddy" I start confidently.

"He read from the bible every night before bed." Noah seems to notice the way I use pass tense.

"He gave me a pet pony as my seventh birthday present" He looks expectantly to me waiting for more. "My brother Shawn taught me how to ride. I would wake him every morning" I chuckle. "Once my horse got spooked by our old dog Ginger. I got thrown and he wouldn't let me ride for months" I confide.

"Finally my Ma stopped 'im" I remark.

Noah trails behind me as we head towards the large parking garage.

"Then out of nowhere a cop came running through our field with his son's limp body in his arms" I start the long tale of our group's history and trials. We talk for what seems like hours. Noah admits his story and his community. He tells of his brother and mother. He explains how 'it' happened where he was. We exchange our tales of trial and error. We learn about our child hoods our teenage mistakes, our first walker kill. We honor the deaths with the lives we still have.

My footsteps spread out from where they connect to the shattered concrete. Noah's send shuffling echoes in all direction like a dinner bell.

"Could Daryl teach me?" Noah asks. "If he taught you then he could teach me right?"

The notion catches me off guard; I stop to stare at my cast. I pick at the peeling blue materiel. I stand motionless gathering my thoughts.

"Well…I'm really the only one" I explain. "I don't think he would…he's not exactly um…friendly? He doesn't take students" I respond awkwardly. Anyone who's ever met Daryl would understand exactly what I mean.

Noah's face falls.

"Carol would though" I encourage.

"Okay" Noah concludes. I hold the pipe up defensively as we cross a corner. "Daryl's Star Student" Noah announces. My head swivels to the side. "What the Hell?" I ask surprisingly. "What do you even mean?"

"Your Daryl's star student" He confirms.

I break out giggling. "Yeah sure, whatever weirdo." I answer sarcastically.

"It's true!" He defends.

"It's silly, I can't wait to embarrass Daryl, don't worry I won't tell him it came from you for your own safety" I joke.

Our laughs fade out into a solemner mood. "I'm excited to meet your…Family"

I smile. "Yeah my family"

 **;*;*;*;**

 **A/N My inspiration for this chapter came from** **apenny12** **, the writer of several Fanfictions on Walking Dead, including** **For the Ones You Love** **. A great book I totally suggest it. I**

 **used** **two altered quotes from chapter two. I had to alter them to fit the first person perspective.** **These are the altered quotes.**

 **I remember how I used to be. I wasn't the same Beth Greene from my Daddy's farm. I wasn't even the same girl from their makeshift 'home' at the prison. I had to make my Daddy proud; his memory was worth fighting for, I had to find Maggie…and Daryl. Daryl would be looking for me. I had to make sure he found me.**

" **Daryl taught me how to use a crossbow, how to track. How to endure anything"**

 **The second one is loosely quoted.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!**

 **;*;*;*;**


	9. Faith

**Chapter Nine: Faith**

 **Daryl POV**

Smoke climbs high into the sky in a billowing plume. Bodies lie in a smoldering in pile.

They burn in the little court yard tucked into the middle of this building.

 _For Carol._ Carol is hurting inside, her quiet fierceness is a little too quiet. She is stone hard, her soft tenderness stripped off. I'm still deciding if that's good or bad. She used to be a pushover, a nobody; But after…Sofia. After she _murdered_ Karen and David, after Lizzy and Mica. She's not the same. She is not the silent strong woman I knew before. Now she's harsh and fierce. I want to know why. I know how and the cause but still, Why? I piece the mystery in my head like a puzzle. I think of how she's been acting. I kick a stray ember back into the blaze. It skitters to a stop next to a scrap of flaming paper. I turn back into the barren building. I creep through the halls observing every sound and sight. Last night Carol led us into an old temporary housing building. She once tried to escape with Sofia to get away from Ed. Carol couldn't stay away for long. I know it was hard for her to come back here. Carol's come a long, long way from the battered housewife she was, maybe too far. I remember how she reflected on how not only has that battered housewife disappeared, but even the person she became after that has disappeared. She doesn't really know who she is anymore, or where she wants to be, apart from somebody who doesn't want to die, or see other people die.

Especially when last night a dead child made an appearance. She didn't put it down, we just left it. Until now. I woke up earlier than usual and started a bonfire so I could give a proper cremation for the dead child.

I creep around the corner cautiously, a walker's snarl is stopped with my bolt. It oozes black blood. The walker falls to the ground. It's the same small child, dressed in a pink night gown; it must have been no older than eight by the size. The hair is ratted but it still holds the blue elastic band. II look around the enclosed room for some sort of covering. _Perfect._ A white sheet lies splayed on a chair. I grab the corner and whip it into the air. Dust flies out in every direction like a firework.

I lift the body onto the sheet. I swathe the small form like a baby. I cradle the body and go over to my bonfire. I set the girl down into the dancing flames. _Just like Sofia._ I back up just as the door opens. I know its Carol by the almost nonexistent footsteps approaching me. She comes to stand beside me. Her eyes bore into the fire. "Thank you" She mutters. I just nod in response. We both watch the smoke lift slowly into the sky.

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Beth POV**

I sit on the edge of the parking garage. My feet dangle down into oblivion. The sunken streets and gray buildings only remind me of how lost the world is. I see a lone walker stumbling through the streets. I can't tell anything more than that. The dead walk...I would never have believed it without seeing these fallen creatures. I would never have believed their deadliness without seeing them devour my loved ones.

I shake my head as if to clear the thoughts. I lower myself to lie on my back through the broken barrier. I stare at the sky. The clouds billow and change, like an ever constant kaleidoscope. As a child I thought I would grow up marry jimmy. Have our own farm and sip lemonade on the porch. But instead I am surviving in the apocalypse stronger than I would've ever been then. But being strong has a price. I was a different person, in the beginning I was innocent and good, now I have made more mistakes then I ever would have my entire life if this didn't happen. But as Daddy always said _the more mistakes you make, the more you learn._ If that's true then I'm the smartest girl left.

The sky is vibrant with hues of blue and white filling its surface. I feel a dull ache inside. Inside Grady I killed. One time I was tricked into it, It didn't really count. The other time it was self-defense. I still feel like I could've done something different. Guilt consumes me as I serch for a way that I could've escaped without murdering. I still result with the same conclusion. There was nothing I could've done. I had too. It always comes back to that.

Noah is scavenges the bottom floor of this solemn parking garage. He managed to find some clothing. I'm out of luck though. I'm stuck with scratchy blue scrubs. I have already ransacked the top floors; there really wasn't anything up here not even a blanket. I finished within ten minutes, now I take some time to relax and think. I hear movement and I instantly grope at my hip but the only thing there is a cold gun handle. No knife, _n_ o protection. Even though I have a gun it won't help. Yes if the situation is dire but even then in minutes Grady officers will come and take me back to the prison of a hospital. I look down unto the street. The skyscrapers are blackened with fire and smoke but they still stand. I hear the shuffling again so I stand up, ready for action. "Beth." Noah's voice is worn and sullen. "What is it?" I instantly stop in my tracks by what is in his hands. _A crossbow._

 _"_ Daryl's crossbow!" I shout. A rifle is dangling from his shoulder.

"Where did you get those?" I ask frantically. "Wait..."

"Where did you get it?!" I growl.

"You know these people?" He asks

"Yes! They are alive!" I shriek in happiness.

"Are they good?" He asks with fear in his eyes.

"Yes the best! The ones I told you about!" That is Daryl's crossbow!" I say happily.

"You know the man I was talking about last night!"

Recondition fills his eyes.

"Really! I need to get these back to them!"

"Wait you stole them!?" I shout in disbelief.

Noah slumps. He looks down at the cracked concrete.

"Sorry you are right..."

I huff in anger. _Beth, remorse is far better than proving your point,_ Daddy's memory's remind me.

I smile, full of excitement. "Are we gonna find them or what?"

 ***;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;***

 **Daryl POV**

Determination runs through my

A snarling gurgle interrupts my thoughts. A walker is pinned against the wall with a bolt. _MY bolt_.

"Is that yours?" Carol questions.

"Yeah" I answer bitterly. The dumb ass fool didn't even shoot its head. I quickly end the creature's half-life with my scavenged machete. Automatic gunfire rages through the corridor along with walkers snarls. Carol rushes around the corner before I can even react. Rage courses through my body at the sight of the walker trying to kill Carol. I slash its tattered head with a new resolution to make the kid regret messing with Carol. Carol sits up.

"Oh go-" She gasps. I reach my hand out to help her up. I help her weak bony form up. She heaves with exhaustion.

"You okay?" I ask, concern lining my voice.

"Go" She doesn't need to tell me twice.

I creep up the dark hall with my machete in hand. I slow when I can hear the boy's grunts. The boy is blocking the door with a bookshelf. Before I can think twice I charge the boy. I shoulder the bookshelf so it falls on top of the boy. I roll out of the way quickly trying to regain balance. The book shelf lies on the kid horizontally with his torso sticking out. The old walker claws the partially opened door trying to taste the boy's flesh. I stare down mercilessly. The chocolate skinned boy frantically pleas with me.

"PLEASE please, I was trying to protect myself." I gather MY crossbow not able to look down into his hopeless stare.

"Why you following us!?" I roar.

"I-I didn't, I swear! I though- I thought you followed us!" He pleas.

"Bull shit." I growl. Carol snatches his gun, though she looks hesitant. She eyes me warily. As I glare at him I notice a mega pack of Morley cigarettes. I snatch it up with-out mercy and grab one pack out of it tauntingly. I toss the pack aside still holding my glare.

"Come on man! Plea-please" The walker's snarls get more intense. The boy scrunches his eyes close and grunts in frustration, trying to push the book shelf off. The walker has his chest through the door.

"Plea- please." He says breathless. I slide a cigarette into my lips.

"Nah, I already help you once." The cigarette bounces in my mouth.

"It ain't happening again." I grunt.

The end of my cigarette lights up in flame. I turn my back to his hopeless form.

"Have fun with Hoss over there." I gesture towards the walker leaking through the door. I don't let myself linger on his fate as I grab my bags.

"Beth." That name, that name turns me around. Her name. Her life. My Beth. Hope flickers through me but it is tainted with rage.

"You know her!" I roar.

"You know Beth!" I slice the walker.

"Where is she! You better start talking!" I hold the knife to his throat; it still drips with walker blood.

"She is with me! She is looking for you! I swear I would never hurt her!" He whimpers. I thrust the bookshelf off of him and yank him to his feet.

"Where. Is. She?" I manage to form words even though the anger controls me. I'm honestly surprised I haven't killed him yet. The only thing keeping him alive is her name. My teeth are clenched so hard it hurts.

"Up-" His feet dangle in the air, held up by his collar.

"Upstairs" He gasps. "Looking for you"

I drop him and sprint. My feet clatter and thump but I don't give a shit. I am finding Beth. Walkers lumber after me but I am long gone. I race through the halls without any rhyme or reason, just raw emotion. The only thought in my head is _her._ My breathe rakes through my throat as I run, walkers snarl and growl behind me in a distant chorus. I feel red hot determination running through my veins. I miss _her,_ I need _her._ light footsteps scattering on the concrete. I skid to a stop; listening quietly around a corner. I wait for a gurgle or growl but nothing comes. Not even a grumble or a heaving breath.

Then something does come.

I raise my cross bow to my eye length as I creep around the corner. As soon as I pass the edge I am knocked to the ground. My back smashes against the crumbled concrete. The breathe goes out but the pain comes in. My first thought finally materializes. Danger. I jerk to my feet with a loud grunt, I hold up my knife since having dropped my crossbow. I expect to see a gruff man or maybe a walker facing me but only a scared face stares back. "Beth" I exhale. I see icy tears caught I her eyes. "Daryl" She whispers softly.

We stand like that face to face, doing nothing. She watches me unblinking, it seems so unreal. I've been aching and longing for this moment ever since we were torn apart and now here I am, in my dream outcome and here we are….staring. Then something clicks into place in my mind. _Beth is standing right in front of me unharmed and I'm not doing a damn thing._ Before I can process where that train of thought will take me I am already hugging Beth. I barely register anything after that. As soon as our hands meet I am out. I hold Beth like a long lost treasure. That's what she is. She holds me like her hero, her guardian. Her hands press me closer to her. No space lies between us. I wrap my thickly toned arms around her petite form. She wraps her slender arms my neck. Beth hides her face and I feel her hot tears sting my neck. "Daryl" She says in cherished breaths. I know each one is not to be taken lightly. Breath used to mean nothing to me, know it's everything.

She turns to look me in my eyes. I examine her face for the first time since we were separated. It now holds a gash across her cheek bone. I brush my thumb against its surface. She leans her head into my hand. A single tear slides down her face. "Daryl…" Is all she manages. "I- I-it was awful" She whispers softly.

It kills me to hear her utter those words, that's exactly what I was afraid of, exactly what I feared.

My brow furrows protectively. I can't form a reaction fitting to what I just witnessed so instead I just bury Beth in my arms. I feel her hot tears soak through my shirt. I hold her tighter so she can't see my troubled expression. I push the concern and fear away and replace it with bliss.

Before I can even process what's going on her lips are crashing against mine. Before I can scold myself for liking it I kiss her back. I break free.

"Beth...This is wrong." She frowns.

"No it's not." She says it so firmly I almost let myself give in.

"I ain't even close to yer age"

She shakes her head.

"Daryl, I know this is weird and unusual and how it will look to other people. I'm not going to let that stop me from this. I Really Like You Daryl, I don't want to end this just because of age and differences" She pleads.

I sigh roughly. "Beth…" I want to tell her what I'm thinking and feeling; I want to tell her how I've never really done this before, how it's against my nature. I'm used to relationships being harsh and cruel and never giving. I creep towards displays of affection. With Merle affection meant doing something vaguely nice just so he could get repaid. I would be indebted till I did what he wanted. If I didn't show sufficient appreciation I would pay. Love to me meant scars and pain. I don't know what this is between Beth and me. If this is a relationship then I want it. I may want it…but I can never have it. Merle didn't just scar my back, he scared my heart. I'm damaged goods whether I like it or not. I'm not even goods. I'm unworthy of this angel, I could never taint her.

I look up from my hands and into her face. I was defiantly unprepared for what it held. I expected to see determination or sass or even heartbreak. Instead it held nothing. It was blank, it was closed. It was lost. I expected tears or sobs, I was preparing for the awkwardness of a crying woman. I was preparing for anger or denial.

This takes me completely off guard.

Beth stands motionless. I want her to slap me or scream but she stays silent. I taught her how to be stoic and still for the hunt, I like this. She taught me how to express, how to become vulnerable.

Now here she stands the opposite.

"Okay" She mutters with finality. "Why don't you talk to me?" She asks. "Something's wrong"

I try to think of something I can tell her, I can't just explain to her, I couldn't"

She seems to have read my mind by her response.

"Save the lies, I won't believe" She warns "You can be honest with me" She says tenderly.

I don't say a word.

"You're hiding things you'll never show but at the same time you're slipping things that let me know" Beth tells me.

I can't manage to even make a sound.

She gazes at me with her vibrant eyes, waiting for an answer. I swallow trying to find something to grasp.

"When you finally find the words to say I'll still be waiting to lift your weight so you don't sink inside yourself again"

I swallow, she sees right through me.

"I'll be waiting for you"

I am taken aback; this is my Beth. She sees more in me than anyone ever has and ever will. She builds me up, she shows me real love. She pulls me back from running away.

"Beth…" I say hoarsely. "I'm damaged, I'm not right for ya'" I croak. "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere you can hide" I try to explain.

"That's not true!" She says passionately. She starts talking again but I interrupt her.

"It is! I can't let ya' in, it's dark inside!"

"Everything is nowadays, but that's the thing you protect me from that you shield me from that"

"I can't be that for ya' Beth! I can't, I'll let you down! I'll fail!"

She sighs. "Why do you think that Daryl!?" She retaliates. "Why?!"

Before I can talk she continues. "You think you're hopeless! You think that you have to push me away! That's bullshit and you know it!" She says her voice raised.

I grumble roughly. I scatter pebbles as I storm around the room in a frantic pace. I throw my arm up as I groan.

"How can ya' believe that!? How can you be so damn blind!" I roar. All my anger fades as I catch a glimpse of Beth. My throat clenches as I try to speak. "I-I'm tryin' to save ya'…From me"

All the air is sucked out of the room as I speak those words. My fists are clenched hard as I wait for a reply.

As silence reins between I start to accept that maybe she's finally been scared off. My eyes slowly creep up to hers.

Finally I can look into her face. It holds a gentle smile against her bright eyes. I wait for her to slap me or to start crying or to even laugh, but instead she just whispers exactly what I need to hear.

"Would it kill you to have a little faith?"

 ***;*;*;**

 **I took inspiration from three songs Demons Imagine Dragons (Obviously) Runaway by We The Kings and Yours by Ella Henderson. I give all those fantastic artist all the credit. I couldn't have done it without them. I also have the sad break up version of the next chapter if you would please. I could have easily gone with that version so it's worth looking at. *;*;*;***


	10. Need To Know

**Chapter Eleven: Need to Know**

 **Carol POV**

Daryl whirls around and runs. His winged back sprints down the corridor in a second, I can feel his determination radiating off him despite the new distance. I let out a groan. I'll chase him down after I handle the boy.

I turn and reach my hand out to the teenage boy. He looks at it warily.

"Just take it." I murmur.

He cracks a smile. "Thanks." He seems nice; I still don't like this situation though . "Come on." I order. He nods and we set off after Daryl. We run down the winding halls fighting Daryl's trail of havoc. Walkers fall out of every door and turn. Noah cowers behind me as I slice through rotting skulls.

"Daryl!" I call aggravated. All I hear in response is gurgling moans. We slow to a jog, I almost run right into Daryl. I skid to a stop. "Daryl? Where's Beth?" I ask at the lack of her company. I turn to face the kid. "Did you lie?" I ask with venom in my tone.

"He didn't! Don't worry I'm right here!" Beth calls alarmed.

She emerges from behind the crumbling concrete wall. I enthrall her in a hug before she can say another word. Daryl clears his throat.

The boy speaks up. "We need to get moving, they'll hear the gunshots" The boy explains.

"Noah's right" Beth supports. The boy's name clicks into place, _Noah._

"Who's they?" I demand.

"The people who captured us, no time to explain, they're probably already coming" Beth clarifies. Daryl lifts his crossbow and growls back at us. "Let's get moving" I can feel his protectiveness like an aura.

"Why are ya'll just standing? This ain't a damn airport"

We all quickly regain our senses and set off.

Everyone scurries out of the massive garage and into the infested streets. The dead look up with madness and bloodlust carved onto countless and bleeding and mangled faces. Beth lingers behind with Noah to help support him. We all sprint across the open space and into a caged warehouse parking lot. Walkers litter the asphalt, they spread their sickly hands to scrape our skin. I swerve away from a lunging walker. But Beth doesn't… Her stifled scream rings through our ears. Before I can even process what's happening Daryl rushes past me.

I turn just in time to see the walker tumble to the ground with a bolt en-lodged in its rotted eye.

Anger flashes in Daryl's eyes. He grabs Beth's hand and leads us to a delivery truck. Beth doesn't look shaken or scared, she looks determined. We pile into the cramped seats immediately as Daryl twists the keys and the engine roars to life. We charge through the chain link fence with an echoing racket. Daryl floors the gas as we drive out of the haunted city.

 ***;*;***

 **Beth POV**

The truck swerves through a hoard of walkers. Everyone is sweating and heaving, the huffs fill the car.

I sit next to the window; my hand clamped over my gun like a vice. I can't seem to loosen my icy fingers. I glance at Daryl. He grips the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure.

We all sit tightly together in a row. We all clutch our weapons just in case. The air is congested with our sweat.

I drink the moment in.

Here I am, reunited; finally with the people I love, on the way to my sister, on the way to Judith, to Carl, to Michonne.

About time.

My clenched fingers relax. My handgun falls into my lap like falling snow. Daryl's steel hard gaze locks with mine. He stares at me with concern and assurance all at once. I throw a faint smile at his stare. He swerves sharply to the left as a hoard of walkers pursues with snapping jaws and clawing hands. We all squash to the side like a moth to a flame.

Carol's clammy hand finds mine, I give it a firm squeeze. Noah glances at me with fear in his mocha eyes. I just snatch up his hand as well.

It's weird to finally help support the group. Before I was just a nuisance, all I could do was babysit. Now I can fight, now I can scavenge, now I can handle the wilderness. Now I am a Survivor. Carol risks an icy glare at Daryl, his eyes are glazed over as he stares at the road, he doesn't even notice. Carol's venomous focus remains over Daryl. I lay my head back against the window as questions float through my tired brain.

The skyscrapers melt away as we drive out onto free road.

"Explain." Daryl orders deep in his throat. We all jerk to awareness. Noah starts but Daryl shoots a glare at him. Slowly his eyes creep to me, he wants me to explain. Our eyes meet like fire and ice.

"I was kidnapped after I jumped off the roof." Carol gives me a questioning glance. "I hurt my wrist and ankle. They patched it up. Noah helped me escape. Noah nods.

"Who's they?" Carol asks exasperatedly.

"The hospital." Noah answers, no one interrupts him this time.

"They purposely find people who can't fight for themselves and take them to Grady. There they make them work for repayment. They keep you there like a prisoner, with an aura of safety but really you're stuck." Daryl eyes Noah intently. "It's true" I pipe in.

Daryl speeds up; I stare out at the old road signs. Now empty reminders of what used to be so centric in our lives before. Noah continues on about our plan to escape and how it was close. He only tells the bare bone of what was needed. I'm glad he's in the mood to explain because all I want to do is sleep so I can escape this nightmare. I turn away from the window and hug my knees. I feel so protective of my body since it would have come so close to being exploited. _Gorman._ I involuntary shiver. I feel Daryl's eyes on me even though my head is buried in my knees. I can feel when he turns away by the absence of warmth. I sigh lightly, I'm glad no one seemed to hear.

As my thoughts scatter I catch a whiff of conversation.

"I'm so sorry about how I stole you're weapons, it was reckless and stupid and most importantly wrong. I will never to that or anything like it ever a-"

"We get it." Daryl rumbles.

The sunset looks like the clouds are filled with embers.

Daryl swallows hard as we go by a pack of feeding walkers. All hunched over some poor creature…or person. Finally I work up the courage to ask my question. "Tell everything since we left the group" I say my voice filled with finality. Carol turns her head with sorrow in her eyes. Daryl looks toward me with alarm. I just nod, my jaw locked. No one stops me this time. Carol and Daryl exchange glances. "She needs to know" Daryl says roughly.

 ***;*;*;**

The drive drags on unto the night. I cuddle into Carol's shoulder and she holds me there. I feel like a deflated balloon. All filled but now just a shredded piece of plastic. Carol's tale of despair and sorrow the group is facing is enough to jolt tears. She caught me up with our travels, our new people...Terminus. Noah listens intently even though he didn't know the people we lost. Carol tells the story of each separate group with painstakingly detail. Except she skims over her own. A glistening glaze over her eyes lets me know that maybe I don't want to know her story. Cold hard sadness bubbles through my mind

I couldn't take being awake after that, I just curled up and shut the world out. I know I should be blabbering but I just feel so hollow. Sleep pulls me into its depths. My eyelids weigh down and I just sleep.

 ***;*;*;**

 **A/N Thank for reading, if you have any thoughts leave a comment.**


	11. Hidden Secrets, Burning Regrets

**A/N Chapter Twelve! Wow when I started I never thought i'd get this far. For those who didn't read the last chapter (You should or this will be confusing and choppy) Noah and Beth escaped from Grady Memorial Hospital, Daryl and Carol are in Atlanta and run into Noah who reveals he's with Beth. Now the entourage are driving back to the group.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***;*;*;**

 **Chapter Twelve: Hidden Secrets, Burning Regrets.**

 **Daryl POV**

I don't think I've ever felt so many conflicting emotions. And trust me usually I don't give a shit about emotions. Excitement pluses through my blood along with confusion. I heave in a breath to clear my reeling mind.

The truck rattles as I swerve towards down the empty highway. Away from Grady, away from the dead.

I speed up to 65, Beth lies asleep, not peacefully though.

I want to shake Noah till I know exactly what is making Beth restlessly toss and turn.

She lies in Noah's lap. Noah lightly strokes her curls in a useless attempt at comforting her. I feel envy rise as Noah touches Beth's hair. _I should be there to comfort her, that's my place my job and my girl!_ The thought of comes from nowhere, I try to convince myself it's just the exhaustion talking.

Beth is back. It's just too damn impossible. I can remember so clearly running all night just to catch her kidnappers. I had finally found some light, a little pocket of happiness. Beth gave me hope, she pulled me out of depression. My brother told me my entire life that no one would ever love me but him.

I truly believed him.

Now I'm broken. I can't even imagine someone loving me without themselves in mind. I can't seem to pin down what Beth feels for me. Pity? Endearment?

I wipe the hair out of my eyes.

After all I've done to her and she's still damn nice to me! I glance towards Beth, her neck and skin is covered in a sheen of sweat. Her lips move without sound, silently begging for help. I want to protect Beth from her inner demons. I want to cleanse her of this pain I know all too well. I speed up to shake the thoughts away. The dark road flies underneath my tires. Carol and Noah both offered to drive but with Beth in pain it's the only thing keeping me sane. Beth's whisper jolts my insides. "Help me" I look at her now. She's not awake, she's sleep talking...and not about something good.

She whispers so softly that if I wasn't focusing all my attention on her I would have easily missed it.

"Stop..."

I throw a shifty glance at Beth; her nightmares could be about anything. "What did you do?!" She says so rich with emotion I could swear she's awake. I turn in the driver's to gaze at her sleeping form. She looks like the opposite of peaceful, before on the long nights together she would sleep so serenely, like an angel. What changed? What stole her peaceful dreams? What happened at the hospital?

The thought tortures me. The steering wheel feels cold and harsh in my calloused hands.

"I am strong" She says with power. I would smile but I can't seem to. Silence stretches for a few precious seconds before the night mare's torment resumes. "Don't touch me." She murmurs. My head whips to the side.

"Wha's she talking about?" I demand staring right at Noah. Fear fills his features.

"Stop!...Don't" Beth whimpers. Rage fills my entire being.

"What's goin' on!" I roar. Noah stares at me with horror.

"I don't know." He whispers.

"Gorman..." At that name Noah stiffens up.

"Who's Gorman?!" I scream. Noah stays motionless. The answer stays locked within his and Beth's minds.

"Who's Gorman?!" I roar hitting the steering wheel.

"He- he's" His voice fades into empty silence.

"Noah!" He finally jerks awake. He looks into my eyes.

"He's-he's a rapist...Beth didn't say anything but…" _Rapist._ A rapist. The single insignificant word echoes within my brain like a sledgehammer. The anger fades away, cold horror replacing it.

Beth...My Beth...the Beth I learned to open up to, the Beth I tried to protect, the Beth I failed.

I lose all my fury. All the anger runs out like fire down the drain. I limply stop the truck and slide out of the driver's seat. I weakly find my new seat. I walk around the car, stealing a moment to gain some sanity. I unlatch the door it swings open with a chilling creek. I am face to face with Beth, her just opened eyes are filled with surprise. She searches for answers with her gaze of mine.

"Daryl, what happened?" She asks her voice filled with ache. I don't have it in me, I can't, and looking at Beth now is almost physically painful.

"Daryl, what happened?" She demands. I wave my hand in a failed attempt at stalling her questions. Carol takes the driver's seat and she starts driving down the road. Beth accepts that she's not getting an answer, at least tonight. I lean against the icy cold window. Beth's soft heat radiates to my side. I want to fall into it blindly but I stay completely to my window. Beth was _touched_ she was molested. I suck in freezing breaths.

I let down Beth when she needed me most? It would have been better if she didn't escape with me. She would have been better protected by someone else. Then she wouldn't have been trapped in that abominable hospital.

My back stiffens just being so close to her. I betrayed this woman, I acted like I could protect her but I can't. I glance towards her, she stares completely forward, moonlight shines off her single tear drop. My hand twitches in anticipation. I want to wipe the tear away. An icy breath leaks out of her lips. A white cloud plumes out like dragon smoke. The freezing air creeps around her. I instinctively scan the surroundings for a blanket, for anything. I come up empty handed. I wish I could save her, even if it's just, from the discomfort of the cold. Beth pulls her knees up to her chest and she wraps her arms around them. All she has for protection is a pair of scratchy blue scrubs. A cast wraps around her slender arm. Beth lies her head on her knees, her chin propped up. Noah notices her.

"You should get some sleep" He asserts.

"No" She says with an icy edge. She quickly backtracks. "Thank you but even if I tried…" She trails off.

Noah nods awkwardly. Beth's already back to her cocoon. She finally notices my intense gaze. Instead of cowering away she stares back. Our eyes lock. Neither of us can bear to turn. She uncurls ever so slightly. I relax under her blue eyes.

We both crave to be close to each-other. It was hard wired into us before we could even realize what was happening. After the moonshine shack that wanting grew, even if it was just a brush of an elbow, even if it was just a serious piggy back ride, the simple holding of hands. I remember wrapping my arms around her to teach Beth how to use a crossbow. I remember her gaze on my own when I slowly wrapped the bandages around her sore ankle.

Just like now.

We focus with all of our attention on just the other. We stay barely apart in restless longing. My anxious need for her grows as she pierces my façade. I quickly shift away from the light of her face. The only warmth left in me leaves. I feel her feathery exhale as she turns away too. I clench my fist as my only attempt to stay away. It takes all my might to not give into my second nature. Beth's precious virginity was stolen. I remember when the Governor was terrorizing our group he struck hard when he aimed his evil at Maggie. I observed Glenn's as he grew bitter and angry.

I never thought I'd feel the same way about the other Greene sister.

I can feel Carol's hawk eyes placed on me. I feel the shift in the air as if I was just doused in cold water. "Almost there" Carol mutters.

The realization comes that soon we will be forced into the spot light; soon we will be put under scrutiny. At least Noah will draw some of the attention from me.

I look out the frosted window, a feeling of vengeance spikes against that fool _Gorman._

I hope he's dead, he better be and he'll want to be when he meets me. My anger spikes and I have to cool it down all over again.

The headlights look like the only light in the world. The night drags on. I can feel sleep dragging me down. My eyes shift to Beth, she is half asleep. I can almost feel her racing thoughts keeping her awake. Before I can surrender to sleep I am jolted wide awake. A walker's shadow darkens our headlights path. Carol drives around it swiftly.

I hear everyone jolt to awareness.

The car jerks left as Carol swerves back into the middle of the road. The centrifugal force swings us all to the side. Beth crashes into me; her warm hands try to catch herself on my biceps. Beth struggles to get up but I wish she would just stay. Carol seems to find this situation funny, she yanks the car forward. Beth loses balance, and she falls into me. Her hot breathe flutters against mine. She scrambles to get up, I almost don't let her. I hold her elbow to help her get up. She looks down nervously. As she sits up our eyes meet. Her lips are painstakingly close. I can hear Carol's snickering. _Damn woman._ I sneer in my head.

"Sorry" Beth whispers her lips just inches from mine. Then she smiles ever so softly as she settles back down. I groan inside. I want Beth back. I want to explain why I'm furious. I know I shouldn't say it. I can't! How can I ask _Hey Beth, Remember that time you were raped?_ Beth and I are close…I guess, but definitely not in that way. A permanent scowl lies carved into my face as I stare down at my filthy hands.

"Daryl" A single whisper pierces the dark.

I turn to see Beth's turquoise pair of eyes right next to mine.

"Why are you so…weird?" She asks slowly as of not to trigger anything.

I don't meet her gaze but I can tell she's examining me closely. I crack underneath the pressure.

"What happened at Grady?" I order.

Beth answers instantly. "Why are you asking?"

I glare at her quick avoidance.

"Who's Gorman?" I ask huskily.

She scowls but I see tears in her eyes.

"Da-Daryl…" She looks down. "Who told you?"

"You did" I answer.

Her head snaps up.

"You were sleepin'" I try to explain.

"Sleep talk" Beth mutters to herself. "What did I say?"

I grunt, not eager to explain in detail.

"You know I can't read minds" Beth says.

"Just Gorman" I reply simply.

"Then why are you…freaking out"

. I jerk my head towards Noah. He's trying hard not to look like he's eavesdropping.

Beth elbows him in the stomach, he clutches his injury why pouting at Beth.

"What the hell?" Is all Beth needs to say.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"What exactly did you _not do_ "

"I just said what Gorman was!" Noah defended. Carol was defiantly listening in at this point.

"Just talk to her straight out" Carol whispers only to me.

I gulp hard. Talking about _this_ with Beth is against of my nature. I run a hand down my face, trying to gain enough courage to confront Beth.

"What do you think happened?" Beth asks pulling me out of my thoughts. I'm glad she asked because I don't think I could've. My words fumble in my mouth before I can form then in a sentence.

"I ain't got a clue! Just-Just explain"

Beth fiddles with her hair as she answers.

"Gorman was a…police officer who abused his power" She whispers.

Anger surges through my chest. I don't think I can handle it.

"What did he do to you" I say through clenched teeth.

"Nothing" She confirms.

My head snaps up, my hands uncurl.

"I didn't let him" Beth says softly.

I breathe in a deep breath of finally clean air.

"Oh" I breathe. My head overflows with questions. "Is he dead?" I ask.

I look to Beth when I hear a shaky exhale.

"I-I killed him" Beth whispers horrified. "I don't regret it, it needed to happen. I..Just can't believe it was me who did it. I. Killed. Him. I'm a murderer, I can't come back from that"

I don't know what to do…I was never good about comforting women. Especially something I know all too well. Can I put down walkers? Damn right. Can I track? Sure as Hell. Can I comfort women? Ain't exactly my forte.

Instead of helping, I just sit completely still. What would I say? Man up is not exactly what she needs to hear. I've never done this before, with Rick I just give him a pat on the back and take his watch. With Carol we both don't wanna talk so we don't, simple. With Hershel I would have caved and stood in the background for his treasured scripture study. With anybody else I just wouldn't have growled at them.

I glance towards Beth, last time she needed comfort all I did was get her some good quality moonshine. Before that a simple hug was enough. Little things. Now with something that just tears you apart something that makes you fear even yourself…all I do is nothing.

"Daryl?" Beth cries. "I need you"

That finally triggers something inside of me. I can't sit back and let her suffer. I can't, I won't.

I pull Beth close, I envelope her in my arms. I caress her head, I keep her safe within my arms.

I support Beth…She supports me. We support each-other. We always will.

*;*;

 **A/N Thank you for the love and support! Sorry for the wait, Christmas, New years, Family, Friends, Homework and a number of other things have kept me occupied. I will probably update next saturday if I have time. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
